


Ego's in love

by JesseBane



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseBane/pseuds/JesseBane
Summary: even the ego's have their significant others. Even if they aren't who they started out with.





	Ego's in love

It was ironic really that most of Mark and Jack’s ego’s were either Gay or Bisexual just due to the fact that both Mark and Jack were adamant that they were straight. It also made it all the more ironic that most of them were dating each other and dating those who were the same as themselves.

 

* * *

 

 

Anti and Dark had been the first to start dating each other much to the surprise of everyone, but then after Antisepticeye vs Darkiplier bloopers video people were less surprised. It turned out that the aggression they were portrayed as in the video wasn’t really there and they were in-fact best friends turned lovers. The two dark egos were often found cuddled up in Dark’s office chair, Dark working on paper work and Anti playing around on his phone or playing with his knives. The two were obviously helplessly in love with each other but that didn’t stop them being terrifying when they needed to be and Ed Edgar had learnt this the hard way. Ed was one of the few Ego’s who were straight and unfortunately he had homophobic tendencies. Ed had been talking, rather loudly, about how they needed a new leader because he refused to follow a ‘Pansy’ like Darkiplier. Anti had been furious and had almost killed Ed until he was stopped by the rest of the Egos. No one agreed with Ed, but everyone was entitled to their opinions. Dark had been as equally as furious and had made Ed’s life a living hell once he was cleared from the hospital wing under the house. Ed had eventually apologized and kept his opinions on Anti and Dark’s relationship to himself after that.

 

* * *

 

 

Jackieboy-Man and Silver Shepherd’s relationship had been a bit of a shock at first, the heroes were great partners when fighting crime but their two’s alter egos: Ryan Gray and Eion Eilit hated each other. Both were caretakers at the local university and both were constantly belittling the others work and getting on the others nerves. Of course they didn’t know that actually they were best friends and partners at fighting crime. Eion thought Ryan was an egotistical idiot that didn’t know the first thing about cleaning a school and was more interested in the female teachers and the students. While Ryan thought Eion was to uptight and a bit of a geek who didn’t know how to have a little fun. Of course both the Septic Egos and the Iplier Ego’s new the truth and they all had a betting pool on how long it would take the other ego’s to realize the truth. It didn’t take as long as many believed it would and it was actually Jackie that tripped up and not Silver like many thought it would be. Ryan had been walking past the janitors closet when he heard banging from within, he had assumed it was some of the students getting a bit frisky so had yanked the door open only to be met with Eion half in and half out of his Jackieboy-Man costume with his mask sitting on-top of his green hair and the glasses that Eion used laying on-top of a pile of his janitors uniform. “I can explain!” Jackie cried in shock as Ryan had stood there his mouth agape before he rushed into the room and closed the door behind him.

 

“I can’t believe this! How did we not notice this sooner?!” Ryan asked pacing back and forth in-front of a very confused Jackie.

 

“What are you talking about? I worked hard so that no one would discover my identity. But you made it so hard from the start by slacking off on the job!” Jackie accused as he pulled his costume on properly, he had actually been taking it off but he wasn’t removing the rest of it in-front of his enemy and college.

 

“No that isn’t what I meant at all! And I do not slack off Jackie that’s horrid to say,” Ryan said as he adopted his Silver Shepherd accent and Jackie felt his jaw drop.

 

“What?! No way! Silver?” Jackie asked and Ryan nodded his head.

 

“How the hell did I not realize it sooner? You look exactly like Mark!” Jackie cried in dismay as he face palmed.

 

“In fairness you look just like Jack and I didn’t even know,” Ryan pointed out. Jackie then burst out laughing and Ryan wasn’t far behind. From then on Ryan and Eion worked together both as janitors and as Jackieboy-Man and Silver Shepherd. It was only two months after that that Ryan plucked up the courage to ask Eion on a date. From then on the two were dating at both Ryan and Eion and as their superhero personas. Really no one had expected this. . . OK so maybe Anti did.

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple had been of no shock to anyone. In-fact it had been expected from the get go. Dr Henrik von Schneeplestein and Dr Edward Iplier had been college’s first then friends and then lovers within about three months of knowing each other. The two worked in the same hospital in different department’s as well as running their own hospital wings in their respective houses for their families. Henrik was a vascular surgeon so focused on anything to do with your vascular systems while Iplier focused more on your digestive system due to what happened to Mark. They both knew everything they needed to know about everything to do with the human body, illness and injury because they needed to know. But those were the carrier paths they chose to peruse. Both Doctor’s could often be found passed out from a coffee crash in their office’s phones in hand as they had been messaging the other. Or curled up together on the couch in either home watching Dr Who reruns or Casualty reruns.

 

* * *

 

 

Artie and Jacques were kind of expected to get together as well due to their shared interest in art and their similar styles. The two had started a business together, they worked together to create art and they had a studio where everything was displayed which they charged people to come in to look at. Sometimes they allowed people to buy their art as well which added a bit more money to their pockets as well. They were often found sitting outside painting, either together or alone but knowing exactly where the other was. Jacques helped with Artie’s fear of the red man and Artie had even managed to make a few paintings without the red man in them. In turn Artie helped Jacques build his confidence in his ability to paint.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone had seen Bing and Chase’s relationship coming. Bing and Chase were to alike not have struck up a friendship and the two produced some video’s together which had boosted up ratings on Chase’s channel. Their romantic relationship just happened, one minute they were friends the next they were in a relationship. Bing was good for Chase as he made Chase happy and forget about his depression for a short time at least. Chase had stopped drinking when he found out that alcohol could kill Bing or any of his family if he drank it. Bing had been so grateful to Chase that he asked him to be hid boyfriend and that had been it. The two balanced each other out well and Chase was even now allowed to see his kids again thanks to Bing and with help from the Googles as well. The Googles had come to see Bing as their annoying younger brother and therefore had to protect him and those that he called his own. Bing and Chase were often found making up tricks and pranks for their next video’s together and often roping Anti or Wilford in to help them.

 

* * *

 

 

Another relationship no one expected was between Tommy Tickler and Reynolds Voorhees. Both New Yorker’s were very different but at the same time not so different. Both were made to be advertisers for their respective creators channel. Tommy had been created to sell tour tickets on Jack’s channel while Reynolds had been created to sell charity merch on Mark’s live streams The two struck up a friendship over the fact they were both New Yorker’s and because they were both in the advertising business. Eventually the two became closer, but both were in denial until Reynolds saw another man trying to get with Tommy, Reynolds had become jealous and had stormed over and kissed Tommy in-front of everyone, it had been a party for Amy and Mark to celebrate their engagement so everyone was there. Tommy had teased Reynolds that it had taken him long enough before the two began making out there in-front of everyone until Dark had used his aura to brake them up which had made them both blush in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

Another relationship no one saw coming was between King of the Squirrels and Angus. Of course both liked the out doors but that had been where the similarities had ended. When Angus and King had been introduced they had both been curious about the other and got talking between themselves on each others opinions on survival. Eventually Angus began hanging out with King in the forest around the back of Iplier manner and he became used to the trees and creatures that lived there, including King himself who frequented the forest at night time. Eventually the two just fell in love and here we are with Angus camping out at the bottom of King’s tree whenever King decided to sleep outside and they decided to sleep inside they were always curled up together on the others bed with content smiles and covered in squirrels.

 

* * *

 

 

Bim Trimmer prided himself on being a single man, completely available. Well that swiftly changed when he was introduced to one Clint Powers. The businessman was everything Bim wanted, he was confident and new what he wanted and how to control people to do his biding. He was also great on camera. Sure his fashion sense could use a bit of a change, but Bim was in love. There was no other words for it. Whenever he saw Clint his heart beat faster and he began to stutter and Bim Trimmer never stuttered. Clint had loved the attention and it had shown, but he had eventually taken pity on Bim and had asked him out on a date. Bim had spent thirteen hours getting ready for his date with Clint, wanting to make everything perfect and to this day he denied it. But everyone new the truth, even Clint and he found it adorable even to this day.

 

* * *

 

 

The last couple that had come to fruition had been our very own Wilford Warfstache and Jameson Jackson. Dark had seen it coming immediately, the new Septic ego was of a time that Wilford had been alive. Although Wilford didn’t remember much of that time he remembered that he had been alive then and that was enough. J.J helped Wilford to remember the good parts of a time that he didn’t remember living in, in a life he no longer remembered. On the days that Wilford did remember J.J and Dark were the only ones that could get near to Wilford. J.J’s calming presence helped to sooth Wilford in those times and during those time Wilford- who was really William during these times- saw Dark as Damian and nothing more. Dark’s heart broke more every time it happened but he couldn’t help but glue the pieces back together as he saw J.J helping Wilford through it all and then helping to cover it up when Wilford was back to his regular state of mind. J.J understood Wilford’s way of speaking and his reference's in a way no one else except for Dark did and that made it all the more special to Wilford. So no one objected. Because really who would want to?


End file.
